Vesta Prime
Vesta Prime was the first planet to be settled in the Nova Spes system. It was originally made up of the higher up echelons of society from the Solar System, the rich and privileged who could afford to secure the first places on the exodus ships and high-ranking officers of the military with their families. Over time this changed as citizens moved to different planets suiting their desires and needs, however most of Vesta Prime is still the higher classes of society. Vesta Prime is the sister planet to Domus , the two being just 2 hours from each other. Vesta Prime and Domus do not rotate. Usually this would mean one part of each planet is always sunlit and one part is always dark, but because of the two planets movements around each other, it provides a shadow to each other that is almost as dark as Earth’s night. They orbit around each other as they make their way across the larger orbit around the Suns. The sides of the planets facing away from the sun are not very highly populated. The suns do not move, so depending on the time of orbit, the planets may have an orange or a blue glow to them. When they are closer to Insola it is colder, winter, when they are closer to Solaris it is hotter, summer. History When the Sun of the Solar System started to die, the government started to look for othe worlds to settle on indefinitely. Hundreds of years earlier, the planet Aekkum had been discovered and inhabited in the Novem galaxy. There was no way that everyone in the Solar System would be able to survive on the one small planet, but hope was out there for similar planets. Behind a cloud of cosmis dust, the Nova Spes system was discovered and within it the five planets that would become the future of the people of the solar system. Vesta Prime and Domus were the main locations, the beauty of the former planet becoming the first choice to settle on. The exodus took close to twenty years to construct and carry out, the first people to become Vesta Prime citizens were the rich and privileged who could afford tickets on the first exodus ships. Other Primarians were families of the military. Ecology Culture People from Vesta Prime are called Primarians. Primarians The original settlers of Vesta Prime were the higher class citizens of the old Solar System, those who could buy their way onto the earliest lifeships as well as the families of the military. Time has passed and the descendants of the original families have come and gone but the Primarians still view them selves in high regard. Branding A laser imprint of the planet's glyph is affixed to each citizen's right eye. It goes unnoticed usually but is highly visible in a certain light frequency from the military and may be seen slightly in bright light. Military The military for the entire Nova Spes system was originally the Novem Galactic Militia . This was eventually split into two factions, the Dommen Space Corps and the Primarian Space Force . The Primarian Space Force boasts many loyal and fierce men and women amongst its ranks, constantly pushing for the Force to be the forefront in any intergalactic issues that arise. The Force also has the task of protecting the space around Nova Spes as well as the airspace around individual planets. Category:Planets Category:Nova Spes System Category:Locations